Ash's Pignite
'Ash's Tepig '''is the third Pokémon that Ash obtained in the Unova region. Biography ﻿Before the events of BW004: The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, Tepig was tied to a post and abandoned by his Trainer after losing a battle against a Deerling. He ran away after Don George tried to untie him. When Ash visited the Accumula Town Battle Club, he initally mistook Tepig for an Umbreon after seeing it on a security camera stealing food from a warehouse. Ash discovered Tepig eating the bait he and Iris laid out for him and realised that it was actually a Tepig covered in soot. Tepig was extremely thin, as there was rope tied around his snout, preventing him from eating. Ash untied him and carried him back to the Battle Club. When Pikachu was stolen by Team Rocket, Tepig u$ed Ember to rescue him. Ash then proceeded to catch Tepig. Since Ash promised to use him in his first Gym Battle, Tepig fought against Chili's Pansear. His attacks did not do much damage to Pansear, whose Fire Punch, Flamethrower and Dig attacks hit Tepig hard. One of these Digs launched Tepig into the air. Ash commanded it to dive down Pansear's hole. Tepig then managed to bite Pansears tail and send it flying. He then defeated Pansear with a combination of Ember and Tackle. Tepig was confirmed male in BW007: Snivy Plays Hard to Catch! when he was hit by a wild Snivy's Attract, forcing Ash to recall him. In BW010: A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, Tepig battled against Trip's Tranquill. Like Oshawott, Tepig was defeated by Tranquill's Super Luck-boosted Aerial Ace. He battled Lenora's Lillipup in BW015 and was forced back into his Poké Ball by Lillipup's Roar. After Lenora's Watchog defeated Oshawott, Tepig battled Lillipup again, but lost. In BW016, he battled Lenora's Herdier. After a short battle, he was sent back by Roar. After Oshawott and Watchog knocked each other out, Tepig battled Herdier again and won using its newly-learnt Flame Charge attack. Tepig was used again in Ash's third Unova gym at Castelia City. He battled Burgh's Dwebble in BW025, and even though it was a Bug-type, he was defeated by its Rock Wrecker. In BW034, Ash used Tepig against Trip's Vanillite. Despite the type advantage Tepig had over Vanillite, the match ended in a draw. Known Moves ﻿ Trivia * Tepig was confirmed to be male when he got affected by a female Snivy's attract in the episode ''"Snivy Plays Hard To Catch!". *In Ash's first Unova gym battle, he chose Tepig against Pansear because he made a promise to use Tepig in his first gym battle. *Ash describes Tepig as being tenacious, though it lacks confidence when it loses. * Ash's Tepig shares the same trait as his other Fire starter Pokémon: being abandoned by their previous trainers; Charmander being abandoned by a selfish trainer, Chimchar being abandoned by it's harsh and abusive trainer Paul and, if counted, Cyndaquil was about to be captured by an abusive Trainer. Category:Male Pokémon